The present invention relates to a compressor, and more specifically to a swash plate type compressor for compressing refrigerant gas in a refrigeration cycle of a vehicle air conditioning system.
A Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 7(1985)-103138 shows a conventional swash plate compressor including a drive plate fixed on a drive shaft, and a journal member swingably connected with a sleeve mounted on the drive shaft. The journal member includes a swash plate for translating rotational motion of the drive shaft into a rectilinear reciprocating motion of each piston. The drive plate and the journal member is linked by a hinge mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,716 and 5,749,712 also disclose swash plate type compressors. The explanation about swash plate compressors in these U.S. patents are hereby incorporated by reference.